Where's Beca
by MobBob
Summary: After a night of taking shots at the local bar, Beca goes missing and Chloe has to find her before she does something stupid.


Chloe frantically looked around the bar. She walked up to a man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey have you seen my friend. She's got brown hair, a nice pair of boobs, and eyes that sparkle like-"

"Hey Chloe!" said Beca loudly from the bar counter, waving to get Chloe's attention.

Chloe walked up to Beca. "Thank god. I'd thought I'd lost you."

"Well," said Beca. "The next time you need to find me just look of the booze."

Chloe watched as Beca picked up a shot glass full of tequila. "Hey, how many of those have you had?"

"Enough that I'm entertaining some bad ideas, but not enough that I'm going to be acting on them...yet." Beca downed her drink.

"You know, maybe you should stop," said Chloe.

"Okay." Beca motioned to the bartender for more alcohol. "Just, one more shot."

"Fine," said Chloe. "But that's it."

"Of course," said Beca as the bartender filled her glass.

Just then Chloe heard a voice from behind her. "Hey Chloe!"

Chloe turned around to see Aubrey. "Hey Aubrey! What are you doing here?"

"Getting drunk," said Aubrey. "Actually I'm here with Alice."

"Oh, so is this like your date night?" said Chloe.

"Sorta," said Aubrey.

"Well I'm here with Beca," said Chloe. "Not in a romantic way, unfortunately."

"Where is she?" said Aubrey.

"She right..." Chloe turned around to see that Beca was no longer where she had been, with only an empty shot glass sitting there. "Where is she?"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom," said Aubrey.

"You're probably right," said Chloe. The two waited for Beca to come back, but she never did. "Okay, is it just me or has she been in there for a long time?"

"Yeah, she's been in there for a while," said Aubrey.

"I'm going to check in on her," said Chloe. "Make sure she hasn't fallen in."

"Okay." Aubrey walked off to find Alice, while Chloe went to the women's bathroom.

Chloe looked through the bathroom, peaking under the doors of the stalls. In one she saw two pairs of feet, a man's and a woman's, and could hear the couple making out. Chloe threw the door open, finding Stacie with some guy. "Hey! What are you a pervert?"

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you were Beca." Chloe ran out of the bathroom. She returned to where Beca had been sitting and motioned for the bartender. "Um, do you remember the brunette girl that was sitting here?"

"No," said the bartender.

"Really?" said Chloe. "You served her."

"We get a lot of traffic," said the bartender. "This is the closest bar to campus. I can't really remember every single person that comes in here."

Just then Amy walked up to the counter, holding an empty glass. "Hey, can I get a refill."

"Amy," said Chloe. "Did you happen to run into Beca. I've been looking for her all over."

Amy groaned and held up her glass. "You sure bet I ran into her. She came up to me and asked to try my drink. So I gave it to her, and before I knew what's happening she drank the whole thing in one gulp."

"Oh god," said Chloe. "So how was she? Did she look drunk?"

"Yeah, she looked drunk," said Amy. "But we're in a bar."

"Right," said Chloe. "So what'd she do after she stole your drink?"

"I think she left." Amy pointed towards the door. "I saw her go that way."

"Okay thanks." Chloe went to the door and approached the bouncer. "Hey Mister Bouncer, did you happen to see a brunette with big boobs pass by here?"

"Yes actually," said the bouncer. "And I'm guessing you're the redheaded lesbian she was talking about."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a lesbian," said Chloe. "I mean I've experimented before, but nothing too serious."

"I see," said the bouncer.

"But back to my friend," said Chloe. "Where'd she go."

"Yeah, she left going that way." The bouncer pointed down the street. "And in professional opinion she was definitely drunk."

Chloe looked in the direction where the bouncer was pointing. Beca could be anywhere by now. Chloe noticed Cynthia-Rose in the corner of her eye.

Chloe ran up to Cynthia-Rose, who got nervous when she saw Chloe. "Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's not true. There are no toddler fight clubs on campus, and even if there were I wouldn't be betting on them."

"What are you talking about?" said Chloe.

"Oh nothing," said Cynthia-Rose. "It's a little joke I have with my friends."

"Anyways," said Chloe. "Have you seen Beca? She was just at the bar getting drunk and I want to find her before she does something stupid."

"Well you're in luck then," said Cynthia-Rose. "I watched her go into that tattoo parlor a little while back."

"Oh god." Chloe ran towards the tattoo parlor, praying that she could get there before Beca did something she would regret. Chloe burst into the parlor, finding a lanky guy with tattoos all over his arms sitting at the front desk. "Hey I'm looking for my friend."

"Let me guess," said the lanky guy. "She's been downing vodka shots all night at that bar and now her judgment's impaired."

"Yes," said Chloe. "Well they were tequila shots, but yes."

"That bar is gonna be putting my kids through college," said the lanky guy. "Hey, would you happen to be Chloe Beale?"

"How do you know?" said Chloe.

The lanky guy shifted nervously. "You're friend may have asked me to do some ink work."

"You didn't," said Chloe.

"I did," said the lanky guy.

"Where is she?" said Chloe.

"In the bathroom," said the lanky guy. "She's practically puking up her guts."

Just then Beca walked out from a backroom. "Hey Chloe! Did Paul tell me about my new tattoo?"

"He sure did," said Chloe.

"Oh come on," said Beca. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I didn't tell her what it was," said Paul. "Or where you got it."

"What did you get?" said Chloe.

"You're gonna love this." Before Chloe knew what was happening, Beca unzipped her jeans and dropped them to the ground, proudly pointing to her new tattoo.

Chloe inspected the new ink. "It says, 'Property of Chloe Beale'."

"You like it?" Beca nodded like a five year old showing her parents some macaroni collage she made at kindergarten.

"Um...yeah," said Chloe. "It's great, but do you really want it down there?"

"Of course," said Beca. "I mean it wouldn't be funny if I put it on my shoulder or ankle."

"Here," said Chloe. "Let's see if you still like it when you're sober."

Paul pulled a business card out of his pocket. "Here's the number of a guy who can remove it. In the meantime she should probably grow out her hair to cover it up."

Chloe took the card. "Thanks. Hey, you know that's some really good calligraphy."

"Yeah," said Paul. "When most of your customers are pretensions college students, you have to be a little artsy."


End file.
